


Movie Night

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Gift for @fandomsumthing on tumblr
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@fandomsumthing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40fandomsumthing).



Peter let out a soft purr from his position tucked into Harry’s side. Harry didn’t seem to mind the soft rumbling as he continued to play with Peter’s hair while an episode of Supergirl played white noise in the background. There was some fight going on, Peter wasn’t quite sure who was winning, he didn’t care much anymore.

The day had been long and exhausting, his patrol had taken a lot out of him. A quick skirmish with Scorpion had left a few bruises that would soon heal and a nasty gash under his arm. He had taken down several low-tier thugs on the way home, and when he got there, Harry was talking with Aunt May who was about to leave for the night shift at the hospital. He had been dropping off Peter’s jacket, which had been left at the penthouse from when Peter had spent the night a few days prior. Harry had seen Peter’s exhausted look and seemed to know what had happened. When May had left, Harry had been quick to check him over. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

Peter was quick to list his injuries, knowing if he didn’t Harry would only worry. He had pulled Peter to the bathroom and checked them. Upon seeing the gash was already healing, he applied antibiotics and bandages before looking at him worriedly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Harry, there’s no need to worry.”

They had ended the conversation with a kiss and Harry sent Peter to change into comfortable clothes. Once Peter got back downstairs, the living room was filled with the smell of popcorn. Harry set his jacket over Peter’s shoulders and pulled him to the couch. “I’m making snacks. You find something to watch, I’ll get us some blankets and drinks.”

That’s how they got where they were, curled up on the couch with an empty bowl of popcorn and surrounded by empty soda cans while Peter was nestled in Harry’s jacket. He could hear Harry’s relaxed heartbeat as he nuzzled his chest slightly. Harry cast him a small glance before smiling and leaning down to kiss his head. Peter let out a small giggle and leaned up to kiss him back. 

Harry pulled away after a brief second and continued playing with his hair as Peter slumped against him. The brunet yawned and adjusted. “I’m gonna sleep,” He murmured.

Harry looked down at him. “Not here, come ‘ere.” 

Peter made a small noise of protest as Harry moved, before he slid his hands under Peter and lifted him up gently. He made a ‘mrrph’ sound as Harry stood up and began carrying him to the room. “Relax, I’m taking you to bed since you’re tired.”

Peter didn’t reply as Harry carried him up the stairs and into his room. Harry set him down gently on the bed and kissed his head. “I’m gonna go clean up our mess, I’ll be right back.” 

Peter whined softly. “Harryyyyyyyy,”

“I won’t be long, just wait for me, okay?”

He made a pitiful noise as Harry kissed his head one more time. “I’ll only be a minute.”

Peter watched after him as he left. Harry was being as quick as he could, cleaning up the popcorn bowl, folding the blankets, turning off the TV, and throwing empty soda cans in the recycling bin. Once the living room looked presentable again, Harry returned upstairs and found Peter sitting up and waiting for him. He looked almost asleep though as Harry chuckled. Peter perked up slightly at the noise as Harry moved to his side. “Lay down, babe. Let’s sleep.”

Peter made a pleased noise as Harry gently pushed him onto his back and laid beside him. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw that Peter was asleep before he even hit the pillow. Harry pulled him close and felt Peter cling to him as he dozed off.


End file.
